


Leggy and Padparadscha

by Coolartist1110



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (which isn't much), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First it's Pre-Future, Just anything involving Padparadscha, Not very divergent, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Pre-Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Future, Then it gets into stuff going on during Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolartist1110/pseuds/Coolartist1110
Summary: Ok so I've been one of the captains of the Leggy-Padparadscha ship for YEARS. I posted multiple lil stories about them on my Tumblr, but those are old and a lot has happened since the hiatus between the introduction of the Off Colors and...well...everything. So I'm finally writing a fic about them!It'll start out being Post-Movie and Pre-Future, but as it goes on it'll get into the events of Future.I'm using the script-dialogue format since I'd rather just focus on the characters then focusing on fifty different ways of saying "she said."
Relationships: Leggy/Padparadscha (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 26





	1. Leggy From Here to Little Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit long, but that's because I wanted to get introductions out of the way. Leggy's first day at Little Homeschool, and her third day on Earth.

Things hadn't been easy for Leggy the Ruby since she was thrown out of the Moon Base by Steven, Ameythyst, and Sardonyx. For a while, she was just floating out in space, passing the time by humming a little tune or twiddling her fingers. At some point her fellow Ruby, Navy, had come in their ship to rescue her. The other Rubies were there too. Leggy did happen to notice that she was the last member of their Squad to be picked up, but didn't think it mattered.

Once returned to Homeworld, Navy and Eyeball claimed they had very important information regarding the Rebels on Earth. The Diamonds seemed really interested in what they had to say, so the two Rubies got personal audiences with Blue and Yellow. Leggy hadn't heard from either of them since. Doc, Army, and Leggy remained together until the Great Diamond Authority disbanded and Era 3 began. Doc and Army felt there wasn't any reason for the three of them to stick together anymore, so they went their separate ways. Who knew what they were up to? Leggy considered trying to find them, but if they wanted to be alone, then she shouldn't interfere. They always hated it when she did that.

Without a Squad, orders, or purpose, Leggy had no clue what to do. For a while, she simply wandered around Homeworld aimlessly.

Then, it happened. A message from Steven, the offspring and successor of Pink Diamond. (Leggy didn't have the best memory, but she at least remembered meeting him before he took on Pink Diamond's position. She always wondered why he didn't just _tell_ the Squad who he was.) He told of a school on Earth for gems. There, they could find their own place in the universe. Well, why not? It's not like Leggy had any other ideas.

Steven walked around Little Homeschool filled with pride. It had just opened not too long ago, yet it was already filled to the brim with gems eager to learn more about themselves. He loved seeing all these former soldiers, servants, and technicians finding happiness on Earth. After all, that was what Little Homeschool was all about. 

A small voice came from behind Steven.

LEGGY: Excuse me, am I in the right place?

The voice was easily recognizable as a Ruby. Steven turned around and saw a familiar face.

STEVEN: Leggy?

LEGGY: Huh?

Leggy looked behind her and beside her, wondering if Steven was talking to someone else.

STEVEN: It _is_ you! I always wondered where the rest of you guys were after I saw Eyeball at the trial.

LEGGY: "Eyeball?"

STEVEN: Oh, right. When I first met you guys, I gave you all nicknames in my head. That way I wouldn't just call everyone "Ruby" all the time.

LEGGY: But...I _am_ a Ruby.

STEVEN: I know, but when there's a bunch of Rubies in one place, how do you know which Ruby someone's talking to?

Leggy thought about it for a moment.

LEGGY: Sometimes we get called by our facet and cut, but normally everybody just called me "Newbie."

STEVEN: Exactly! The name "Leggy" is like "Newbie." It's "Leggy" since your gem is on your leg.

Steven pointed at Leggy's gem, and she looked at it. She guessed that made sense.

LEGGY: So when you say "Leggy," you mean me?

STEVEN: That's right.

LEGGY: Huh. Ok!

There was a short, semi-awkward pause. Steven decided he should speak up.

STEVEN: So...what did you want to ask me?

LEGGY: Wha?

Leggy gave Steven a look of utter confusion.

STEVEN: You came up to me and asked a question.

The little Ruby's face lit up in realization.

LEGGY: Ooooh! Yeah! I did! I wanted to ask...uh...

The realization faded back into confusion. Steven did recall that this Ruby was the forgetful one of the group. Maybe he should help her out?

STEVEN: Did you want to ask something about Little Homeschool?

LEGGY: That's it! This _is_ Little Homeschool, right?

STEVEN: Yeah, it is! Were you planning on enrolling?

LEGGY: What's "enrolling?"

Honestly, Steven thought her naiveté was adorable. It reminded him of his younger self, always forgetting what he was supposed to be doing with the other Crystal Gems. He smiled at Leggy.

STEVEN: It means joining the school.

LEGGY: Then yes! 

STEVEN: Great! C'mon, I can help you pick your classes.

Steven gestured for Leggy to follow, and she did. They walked around the stunning architecture while Steven explained what sort of classes Leggy could take. He happened to be carrying his clipboard and pencil, so he decided to write the classes down in case Leggy forgot about them.

Leggy did her very best to pay attention to Steven's every word. She didn't exactly catch everything, but she did hear that she could play "Baseball," the game she had played when she first came to Earth. She definitely wanted to try that one! As Steven started to talk about something called "horticulture," a fellow gem caught Leggy's eye. It was an orange Sapphire! Leggy had never been in the presence of a Sapphire before...she instinctively stopped in her tracks. Steven noticed.

STEVEN: Is something wrong?

LEGGY: That gem over there...

She pointed to the Sapphire. The Sapphire was talking to a fusion of some sort, a sight Leggy had gotten used to seeing since Era 3.

STEVEN: Do you mean Rhodonite? She's a fusion of a Pearl and a Ruby, like you. I know fusion might be a little scary for you, but-

LEGGY: No, not that one. The other one!

Steven's focus turned to Padparadscha Sapphire.

STEVEN: You mean Padparadscha, don't you!

LEGGY: Is that the type of Sapphire she is?

STEVEN: Mhm.

She continued to stare at the noble gem in awe. Steven couldn't help but think about _his_ Ruby. The two of them stared at Sapphires the same way.

STEVEN: You wanna go meet her?

LEGGY: Me?! Meet her?! She's a Sapphire! I can't be seen talking to a gem of that status!

Steven laughed.

STEVEN: Leggy, it's Era 3. Status doesn't matter anymore! You're just as important as any Sapphire.

LEGGY: I am?

STEVEN: You are. C'mon, let's go say hi! You can meet Rhodonite, too.

Steven pushed Leggy along to meet Padparadscha and Rhodonite.

Rhodonite and Padparadscha were enjoying their own discussion when the Sapphire felt a vision of the future come to her.

PADPARADSCHA: Hold on! I foresee...Steven and a Ruby staring at us. They are planning on coming over!

Rhodonite turned to see that Padparadscha was almost right, as always. Steven and the Ruby were already on their way.

RHODONITE: They were staring at us?! I hope we weren't doing anything wrong. We weren't doing anything wrong, were we Padparadscha?

Rhodonite waited a second. When talking to Padparadscha, you always had to give her a second to process. The Off Colors were used to it.

PADPARADSCHA: The Ruby is interested in meeting me!

RHODONITE: Wha-Really?

Before either of them could say anything else, Steven had arrived.

STEVEN: Hey guys! How're you doing?

RHODONITE: Steven! I'm...uh...alright. I'm still getting used to being _allowed_ to _exist_ and all, but alright.

STEVEN: Glad to hear it. Padparadscha?

Give her a second...

PADPARADSCHA: Hello Steven! I am faring well. Have you brought this Ruby to meet us?

STEVEN: Yeah, I have. This is Leggy! Well, she's Ruby, I just call her that because of where her gem is.

Steven put his arm around Leggy.

STEVEN: She's just arrived.

LEGGY: H...Hello! My clarity! I mean, not my clarity! Just hello! Hi! Hehe.

Even Rhodonite felt how awkward that was. Leggy stared at Padparadscha expectantly...

PADPARADSCHA: I predict the Ruby will nervously introduce herself despite having absolutely no reason to be nervous. Hello.

Somehow, Leggy's already red face turned redder. Steven saw an opportunity.

STEVEN: I've got an idea. You two've been here on Earth for a fair amount of time, now. Do you mind taking her with you to your classes for today? That way she can get a better idea of what Little Homeschool is like.

RHODONITE: Hm...Well, I don't see why not.

LEGGY: Really? Thank you!

PADPARADSCHA: We can take the Ruby with us, can't we Rhodonite?

Leggy started to notice something was off about this Sapphire.

LEGGY: How come you take longer to reply than Rhodonite, Sapphire? Can't you predict the future?

STEVEN: Padparadscha isn't like other Sapphires. She can only predict what just happened.

LEGGY: Oooh.

PADPARADSCHA: Shall we be off?

Padparadscha took Leggy's arm and walked off.

RHODONITE: Padparadscha, wait!

Rhodonite rushed after them. Steven felt satisfied.

STEVEN: Can't wait to see how this turns out.


	2. Stick Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leggy meets the rest of the Off Colors AND finds a solution to her memory problem.

Going with Padparadscha and Rhodonite to their classes was a great decision. Leggy hadn't ever learned so much in one day! She had forgotten a fair amount of it by the end, but she still learned a lot. She spoke to Steven and decided to join Amethyst's baseball team, Pearl's volleyball team, and Garnet's yoga class. Steven happily enrolled her, and encouraged her to try and develop a relationship with Padparadscha and the other Off Colors. He had a feeling they would get along.

After a long day of school, Padparadscha and Rhodonite felt it was time to reunite with their fellow Off Colors and go to their home.

LEGGY: That was amazing! I actually _did_ something today! I've been doing nothing for so long, I forgot how great it is to...to...

Leggy trailed off as she lost her train of thought.

PADPARADSCHA: I predict that you are very pleased to have resumed activities after a long period of inactivity!

Train of thought: back on track!

LEGGY: Exactly!

RHODONITE: I'm glad we were able to help out. Padparadscha and I should be heading back to Fluorite and the Rutiles, now. We don't want to worry them.

LEGGY: Rutiles and Fluorite...Are those your friends?

RHODONITE: Yes, they are. Why?

LEGGY: Because...uh...Steven said something about that...

Leggy tried her best to remember what Steven had told her about the Off Colors. As if on cue, Padparadscha chimed in.

PADPARADSCHA: Rhodonite, I forsee that Ruby has forgotten that Steven suggested she meet the rest of us and form a lasting relationship.

RHODONITE: Steven said that?

LEGGY: That's right!

Rhodonite was flattered that Steven would suggest _her_ as a friend, let alone the other Off Colors. Well, it wouldn't do any harm, would it?

RHODONITE: Alright, you two. Come on.

The fusion took Padparadscha's hand and dragged her along. Leggy followed closely behind.

RHODONITE: Fluorite! Rutiles! We're home!

Fluorite slowly made her way to the entrance to the Off Color Residence, and the Rutile Twins joined her. Since they were staying on Earth for the foreseeable future, it was only fitting they have a residence in Little Homeworld. The gems were surprised to see a Ruby accompanying Rhodonite and Padparadscha. Fluorite spoke in her usual slowed-down manner (that is incredibly difficult to transcribe, but I will try my best).

FLUORITE: Youuuu'veeee broughhhht a gueeesssttt!

LEFT RUTILE: There's a Ruby with you.

RIGHT RUTILE: Who's that Ruby?

Leggy was a little embarrassed. She wasn't used to being the center of attention.

RHODONITE: This here is "Leggy" the Ruby. It is "Leggy," isn't it?

LEGGY: Is it?

PADPARADSCHA: We have brought home a Ruby that Steven refers to as "Leggy!"

LEGGY: It is.

RHODONITE: She's just arrived on Earth today. We took her with us to our classes.

LEGGY: It was great!

LEFT RUTILE: I see. Welcome to Earth!

RIGHT RUTILE: Ah, I understand. Greetings!

FLUORITE: Pleassssuuuureeee tooo meeeeeet youuuuu.

LEGGY: It's nice to meet you too.

PADPARADSCHA: I predict a pleasant exchange of greetings! I suggest I give Leggy the Ruby a tour of our humble abode.

The other Off Colors were surprised at that suggestion. Padparadscha rarely offered to show anyone anything. Normally, she left that to Rhodonite.

RHODONITE: Well, sure, Padparadscha, if that's what you want.

Everyone gave Padparadscha her moment to catch up. She grabbed Leggy's arm (as she had earlier that day) and pulled her toward the rest of the house.

RIGHT RUTILE: Normally we're the ones dragging Padparadscha around.

LEFT RUTILE: Most of the time Padparadscha needs _us_ to drag _her_ around.

BOTH RUTILES: What's changed?

Fluorite and Rhodonite, as fusions, both had a sneaking suspicion.

RHODONITE: I think Padparadscha has taken an interest in this Ruby.

FLUORITE: IIII thiiiiinnnk soooo toooooo.

The Rutiles looked at each other and shrugged.

As one would expect, it took a while for Padparadscha to show Leggy the house, but they got through it by the time night fell over Little Homeworld. The last room Padparadscha wanted to show Leggy wasn't a room at all; it was the roof. The night sky looked lovely atop the cozy Off Color home, and Leggy couldn't remember the last time she saw something so beautiful.

PADPARADSCHA: I predict that you enjoy the beauty of Earth's sky as much as I do.

LEGGY: Yeah...It's funny. I never looked up at the stars on Homeworld. I didn't even pay much attention to the stars when I was stuck in space. Everything looks so different here.

Leggy sat down and stared up at the stars. Soon after, Padparadscha sat too.

LEGGY: When I came to Earth the first time, it was to find Jasper, the leader of the Earth Mission. I remember because Ruby told me to repeat that to myself a lot so I wouldn't forget! We spent most of the time playing that "baseball" game, so I didn't get to look around. The second time, we got thrown into space. Now that I've spent a day here just seeing it all...uh...

Once again, Leggy had forgotten what she wanted to say next.

PADPARADSCHA: Now that you have spent time seeing more of Earth, you are starting to appreciate the Earth's lovely features.

LEGGY: Mhm! What you said!

That moment sparked a realization.

LEGGY: THAT'S IT!

Leggy shot up off the ground, grabbed Padparadscha's hands, and lifted her up.

LEGGY: Everyone always tells me that I have a bad memory. I always forget what _just happened_. And you...you always _say_ what _just happened_! If I stick with you, then I'll never forget anything anymore!

The smile on Leggy's face could've melted the coldest heart. Once she processed what Leggy had said, Padparadscha smiled back.

PADPARADSCHA: If you continue to spend time with me, then you will no longer have to worry about your forgetfulness! I am so pleased my predictions can help you!

LEGGY: Then you'll stay by my side? It can help you too! I can make sure you move around when you have to, 'n stuff!

A few moments passed. Leggy grew more worried with each passing second.

PADPARADSCHA: Nothing would make me happier than continuing to stay by your side.

Out of pure joy, Leggy hugged Padparadscha as tight as she could.

LEGGY: Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!

Padparadscha hugged her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Beautiful, Strange, Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're skipping ahead a bit. Padparadscha and Leggy have already spent a fair amount of time together, and Leggy's starting to feel something strange. 
> 
> (my heart whenever i type anything like that i just can't aaaaa)

Leggy thought that spending time with Padparadscha all day was the best idea she ever had. Finally, after years of ridicule for her confusion, she didn't have to worry about forgetting anything anymore! Padparadscha was happy with the arrangement, too. For thousands of years, she and the other Off Colors were hiding away. She was told her whole existence that she was defective. Useless. The Off Colors made her feel _wanted_ , but that wasn't always enough. When she joined Lars as a crewmember of the Sun Incinerator, that was the first time she ever felt _needed_.

Leggy made Padparadscha feel needed, too. She liked that.

The Rutiles, Rhodonite, and Fluorite were all pleased to see that Padparadscha had made a new friend. Truth be told, they never thought Padparadscha would ever be able to talk to _anyone_ outside of their group, Garnet, and Steven. It wasn't that they didn't believe in _her_ , it was more that they didn't think anybody else would be tolerant enough of a defective gem. They were more than happy to be proved wrong. Leggy didn't seem care about defects or fusion, she was just happy to have new friends. 

As the Ruby-Sapphire duo spent more time together in classes, walking around Little Homeworld, stargazing, and hanging out at the Off Color house, Leggy couldn't help but notice a strange...tic. Whenever Padparadscha _wasn't_ around, Leggy couldn't help but think about her. Even if Padparadscha had only been gone for a few minutes, Leggy _still_ wouldn't stop thinking about her. She considered asking Padparadscha if this was a shared problem, but normally forgot to bring it up.

This time would be different. She wrote down "Ask about Padparadscha" on her arm and approached the one person she thought could help. At the end of her daily Yoga Class, Leggy sheepishly walked up to her instructor.

LEGGY: Excuse me, Teacher Garnet?

Garnet turned around to face the Ruby. The permafusion's confidence always intimidated the former footsoldier. Fluorite and Rhodonite were _not_ this headstrong.

GARNET: Hello, Leggy Ruby. Something you needed?

As she was about to forget, Leggy glanced at the message she wrote on her arm. "Ask about Padparadscha."

LEGGY: I have a question about Padparadscha!

She couldn't help but blurt that out. Garnet found it amusing.

GARNET: Padparadscha Sapphire. I've noticed you two spending a lot of time together.

LEGGY: Yeah. She's pretty great...

Leggy smiled dreamily as she thought about Padparadscha. Her loving smile, her helpful reminders, her-

GARNET: What about her?

The Ruby snapped back to reality.

LEGGY: Right, right. You...you like to talk about being "mindful," don't you?

GARNET: Always.

LEGGY: That's why I figured you could help me. I...Well, what I mean to say is...uh...

She couldn't put it into words. She continued sputtering until Garnet stepped in.

GARNET: You can't stop thinking about her, can you?

LEGGY: I can't. How did you know? Oh-It's because you're half Sapphire, right?

That prompted a small chuckle from Garnet.

GARNET: Nah. It's written all over your face.

Leggy grasped at her face, hoping to take the ink off. How could she have forgotten she wrote a message on her face _and_ her arm? Garnet moved Leggy's hands down.

GARNET: Not literally.

LEGGY: Oh.

GARNET: I'd like to know something, Leggy. Do you ever forget what you've done with Padparadscha?

LEGGY: Whaddya mean?

GARNET: It's no secret that you don't always remember everything. I've had to reteach you the same stance seven times.

Leggy blushed.

GARNET: But when you spend time with Padparadscha, do you forget what happens, even after she leaves?

It was a good question, one Leggy had never even considered asking. She remembered what they had done that day, of course. And yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that...

LEGGY: I don't.

Leggy's tone was that of pure disbelief.

LEGGY: I haven't forgotten anything. Not a single day.

Garnet put her hand on Ruby's hair and pat it.

GARNET: What you're feeling is just how Ruby and Sapphire felt when they first met. It's a wonderful, confusing feeling that sweeps you off your feet. It's unexpected, inexplicable.

LEGGY: Absolutely!

GARNET: That, Leggy, is the start of the most wonderful experience any gem could ever have. Love.

Love. Leggy had heard Rhodonite use the term before. When Leggy had asked why Ruby and Pearl always stayed fused together, Rhodonite replied that "They loved each other." Is that what love was? Wanting to stay together?

LEGGY: I...I'm not sure I get it, Teacher Garnet.

GARNET: That's alright. You don't have to understand it, just go and experience it.

Unexpectedly, Padparadscha Sapphire arrived just behind Leggy.

PADPARADSCHA: I predict that you and Garnet are having a deep discussion about your feelings, Leggy Ruby!

Leggy spun around and shrieked, surprised at the Sapphire's presence. She tripped over herself and fell to the ground, face redder than usual. Padparadscha offered her hand after a few seconds. Leggy took it and got back up.

LEGGY: Hey, Padparadscha! How did you know I was up here?

PADPARADSCHA: You are going to be curious as to how I knew your location. I foresaw you coming here in one of my visions.

Padparadscha gave an innocent smile. Leggy returned it.

GARNET: I think we've finished our discussion. Run along, now. See you tomorrow.

LEGGY: See ya!

Padparadscha and Leggy walked off together. When they walked, Padparadscha usually held onto Leggy's arm. She noticed the message "Ask about Padparadscha" on it.

PADPARADSCHA: I am about to notice that you have written "Ask about Padparadscha" on your arm.

Leggy had completely forgotten about that. Of course.

LEGGY: Oh, that? Hahaha! It's nothing! Just something I wanted to ask Teacher Garnet about.

They continued walking, and Padparadscha eventually nodded.

PADPARADSCHA: You will claim that it was nothing, but...

Padparadscha let go of Leggy's arm and stepped back. Leggy looked at her in surprise.

PADPARADSCHA: This cannot be true. My vision must be wrong.

LEGGY: What, why? What do you see?

PADPARADSCHA: When you claim that it is nothing, you will be lying to me. But...No! I won't believe it. You have never lied once before. This must be a false prophecy!

Guilt rushed over Leggy. She really hadn't lied to Padparadscha before. Why would she? There was nothing to lie about. Padparadscha had so much faith in her...Leggy had to be honest.

LEGGY: No, Padparadscha, you're right. I'm lying. It wasn't nothing. There's been this...this weird, warm feeling inside me whenever you're around. And when you leave, it goes away. I don't really get it yet, but I _do_ know that I like spending time with you. A lot! I'm just worried that you don't feel that way, so you'll go. And I don't want you to go.

As usual, Leggy gave Padparadscha some time to let everything sink in. For the first time in centuries, Padparadscha moved her hair aside, revealing her single eye.

PADPARADSCHA: You will tell me...that you are lying. But you do not wish to be dishonest. You simply are afraid that I will leave you behind.

Padparadscha took Leggy's hand.

PADPARADSCHA: And that fear is completely unwarranted. Because I will proceed to tell you that I know what it feels like to be left without a purpose. And I would never inflict that upon another gem. I also happen to enjoy your company as well.

Now, with her eye visible, Leggy could clearly see the sincerity on Padparadscha's face. She couldn't stop herself from tearing up.

LEGGY: Thanks, Padparadscha.

Leggy squeezed Padparadscha's hand. Soon after, she squeezed back. Their forms turned into a glowing light, resulting in...

MALAYA GARNET: ...Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I called my preschool teacher "Teacher Susan," which is why I got Leggy to call Garnet "Teacher Garnet." 
> 
> If you're wondering what Malaya looks like, I always imagine Perimarine's Malaya Garnet. I love Malaya so much, man. I mean one of Malaya's artworks has something I WROTE, and Perimarine at least seemed to like the stuff I wrote. Here's the place you can find (almost) all the art in one place: https://perimarine.fandom.com/wiki/Malaya_Garnet


	4. Meet Malaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padparadscha and Leggy have finally fused for the first time! Now that Malaya exists...what will they do?
> 
> This chapter is probably the most similar to the original pieces I wrote on Tumblr from around 3 years ago. The purpose of this fic IS to basically revamp those original posts, so it just makes sense to me. I'll directly take some lines from those posts, just because I'm still pretty proud of them.
> 
> As I mentioned before, the Malaya Garnet I always imagine is this one: https://perimarine.fandom.com/wiki/Malaya_Garnet  
> Perimarine's art is amazing follow them on DA and Tumblr and stuff.

Malaya Garnet blinked her three eyes for the first time. The world seemed smaller than usual. That was odd. She looked down at herself. Her form was a mess of orange, red, pink, and yellow. Was that normal? She could swear that it wasn't.

MALAYA: Wha...Why do I look like this?

She stared at her hands, and noticed Padparadscha's gem on the back of her right hand.

MALAYA: Wait a sec...Leggy? Leggy Ruby? Where did you go?

Malaya looked around for the missing Ruby. Where could she have gone? Upon closer examination, she saw Leggy's gem on her left thigh. So that's where she went! But if Leggy's gem was there...

MALAYA: No, I'm right here. But if I'm here, where is Padparadscha?

She looked at the gem on her left thigh, then on her right hand.

MALAYA: That's both of them. Doesn't that mean that I'm...

She gasped.

MALAYA: I'm a fusion!

Malaya spun around, hugging herself tight. This was wonderful! Imagine what Fluorite, Rhodonite, and the Rutiles would say.

MALAYA: Ooh! I should go show everybody!

Filled with excitement and wonder, Malaya rushed off to the Off Color house.

Rhodonite was happily cleaning up her home when she heard a knock on the door.

RHODONITE: Must be Padparadscha and Leggy. I was wondering when they'd come home.

She put her chores on hold for a moment to go up and invite her two friends in. When she opened the door, an unfamiliar face greeted her.

RHODONITE: Uh...may I help you?

MALAYA: Rhodonite! Look! I'm a fusion!

RHODONITE: Yes, you are!

Malaya's great big smile confused Rhodonite. Who was this fusion, and why did she look so happy to see Rhodonite in the first place? Rhodonite then saw the two gems on Malaya's hand and leg.

RHODONITE: Oh my stars. Padparadscha?!

MALAYA: Hm?

RHODONITE: Padparadscha! You and Ruby fused!

MALAYA: Did we?

Then she remembered.

MALAYA: Yes! Yes we did! I'm a fusion now!

Malaya stood proudly in front of Rhodonite, who couldn't believe her eyes.

RHODONITE: RUTILES! FLUORITE! LOOK!

Upon hearing Rhodonite's request, the six-gem fusion and the twins made their way to the door.

FLUORITE: It'sssss aaaaa fuuuuusionnnn.

LEFT RUTILE: Padparadscha and Leggy the Ruby have fused!

RIGHT RUTILE: It's a fusion between Leggy and Padparadscha!

Malaya wondered who they were all talking about, but then recalled _she_ was the Leggy-Padparadscha fusion.

MALAYA: That's me! I think. It's me, right?

The other Off Colors all smirked. This was Padparadscha's fusion, alright.

RHODONITE: What _are_ you now?

LEFT RUTILE: A Ruby and a Sapphire fuse to create a Garnet.

RIGHT RUTILE: Garnets are fusions of Rubies and Sapphires.

RHODONITE: She definitely looks like a Garnet.

FLUORITE: IIII'd sayyyy sheeee's aaaa Malaaaayaaaa.

GARNET: I couldn't agree more.

Everyone looked behind Malaya to see the original Garnet standing behind her. There was a clear look of pride on her face, even if her eyes were obscured by her sunglasses. Garnet walked up to the newly created fusion.

GARNET: I knew it was only a matter of time. Padparadscha, Leggy, I'm _very_ proud of you.

Malaya had no clue what she was talking about.

MALAYA: ...For what?

GARNET: For fusing.

MALAYA: Oh.

She was still obviously unsure what Garnet was talking about. It didn't matter.

GARNET: May we come in?

Rhodonite made an exaggerated gesture for the two Garnets to enter. Garnet quickly entered. Malaya pointed at herself, questioning if she was allowed to come in too, and Rhodonite nodded. Malaya happily walked inside.

Everyone spent the rest of that day talking. Malaya spent some of the time listening, but she was engrossed in her own form. She looked so different than Leggy and Padparadscha! It was incredible! Fluorite and Rhodonite recounted their stories of fusing for the first time, and Garnet did the same. The Rutiles happily listened.

Malaya spotted Garnet among her friends. Had she always been there? Oh! She might not know about their fusion!

MALAYA: Garnet! Garnet! Garnet!

The group's attention went to Malaya's announcement.

MALAYA: I fused!!!

Everyone laughed. Malaya wasn't sure what was so funny, but laughed anyway.

GARNET: So, Malaya, how long do you plan to stay like this?

MALAYA: Like what?

GARNET: How long do you want to stay fused?

RHODONITE: That's a good question! Not everyone wants to stay together forever. That's not a bad thing, of course!

FLUORITE: It'ssss compleeetelyyyy uppp tooo youuuu.

She pondered the possibility. Stay as Malaya forever? That didn't sound bad.

MALAYA: Does that mean I can't ever be Padparadscha and Ruby again?

GARNET: Of course you can be them! Ever since Ruby and Sapphire got married, the two of them have found more time to spend apart. It's perfectly healthy.

MALAYA: Hm...

The other gems awaited Malaya's decision.

MALAYA: I wanna be me. But I also wanna be Padparadscha and Leggy. Can't I do both?

GARNET: You can do whatever you like.

Garnet placed her hand on Malaya's shoulder.

GARNET: Fusion is a unique experience for each and every gem. _You_ can experience it however you choose.

Malaya nodded. Garnet was right. Malaya could experience things however she wanted.

MALAYA: Maybe _I_ can go to your class tomorrow! Is that ok with you, Teacher Garnet?

GARNET: Absolutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the scatterbrained baby so much, man.


	5. Malaya VS the Bluebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to get into the events of Steven Universe Future! Bluebird Azurite, another fusion of a Ruby from Leggy's Squad and an elite gem, shows up. How will they get along?
> 
> Like I said, the Malaya I always imagine is this one: https://perimarine.fandom.com/wiki/Malaya_Garnet

With Malaya's decision to spend time as herself and as her two components, life significantly changed for Padparadscha and Ruby. Malaya attended Garnet's yoga classes. She was pretty good...when she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Sometimes she would go play Volleyball in Pearl's class. When Malaya wasn't around, Padparadscha and Leggy still took their own separate classes. Padparadscha was well on her way to graduation! Leggy wasn't progressing as fast, but she didn't care. She just liked seeing Padparadscha happy. And when Leggy and Padparadscha were happy, Malaya was happy.

The Off Colors enjoyed spending time with the new fusion. Rhodonite quickly became Malaya's closest friend, Fluorite adored the forgetful nature of Malaya, and the Rutiles always appreciated having someone to talk to. Garnet had already told Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven all about Malaya, and so the Crystal Gems were pleased to see the Garnet attending their classes. Even Lars got to meet Malaya a few times, and he got along with her just fine.

Malaya's form became less jumbled as Leggy and Padparadscha became more experienced with fusion. Instead of a mess of colors, Malaya's form now had a standard appearance of shoulderpads, gloves, and a full-body suit. Her hair was a single color as well, instead of the dual-colored mess it was when they first fused. Malaya liked it! It took her a bit to notice the change in appearance, though. Malaya, Padparadscha, and Leggy's lives started to become more routine.

One day, Leggy was playing Baseball. She was actually quite good at it when she remembered the rules! Right after the end of the first inning, Amethyst made an announcement.

AMETHYST: Yo guys! I heard there's a new gem coming to Earth today, and people are thinkin' about throwing about a party for her at the temple. You want in?

The other gems all shouted "YEAH!" and ran off to the temple. Leggy wondered where everybody went. Padparadscha walked up to her partner and smiled.

LEGGY: Padparadscha! You're here! Do you know where everybody's gone off to?

PADPARADSCHA: I have arrived! I predict that Amethyst will announce a celebration at the temple, and all of your teammates will want to go.

LEGGY: Oooh! Thanks for telling me, Paddy.

PADPARADSCHA: You will thank me for giving you details of my vision. You are welcome!

Leggy gave Padparadscha a lil' smooch on the cheek. Now that the two of them were spending time as Malaya, they were basically dating. (And they are adorable.) Padparadscha blushed a little bit afterwards.

LEGGY: I know! Let's go to the party as Malaya! We can meet the new gem together! ...The party is for a new gem, right?

PADPARADSCHA: The next thing you will do is suggest we go to the celebration together as Malaya to meet the new arrival. And I will graciously accept!

LEGGY: For real?! YAHOO!

Leggy jumped for joy. Padparadscha jumped up too just as Leggy reached the ground. The two embraced, and they fused together into Malaya Garnet.

MALAYA: I'm here! And I'm...uh...what was I planning on doing?

Amethyst had just finished picking up all of the baseball equipment when she saw Malaya standing around.

AMETHYST: Hey M-Squad! You headed to the temple?

THAT was it!

MALAYA: Yes! That's what I wanted to do!

The small quartz rolled her eyes teasingly. She'd better walk Malaya to the temple, or she'd get lost.

Malaya and Amethyst arrived at the beach house, which was covered with decorations. Gems of all sorts were laughing, talking, and having a good time.

AMETHYST: Welp, I'm gonna have some fun. Seeya, Malaya!

MALAYA: Ok!

Amethyst walked off. Malaya's eyes widened and she looked around for Amethyst.

MALAYA: Where did Amethyst go? I hope she's ok...

All worries faded away when Malaya noticed the subject of the celebration. It was a small gem fusion with four legs, buck teeth, and a bowl cut. Her gems were on her left eye and cheek. The gem on her eye was a Ruby, just like her. No, wait, just like Leggy. Not her. She was a Garnet...she thinks. Didn't Malaya know a Ruby with a gem on her eye?

MALAYA: Do I know her?

Malaya shrugged it off. This gem was new on Earth, if she remembered correctly (which she didn't always do). How could they have possibly met before? She should go and introduce herself! Malaya stumbled her way to the small fusion.

MALAYA: Hi there!

The little four-legged fusion eyed (pun intended) Malaya.

BLUEBIRD: 'Allo! Now who're you supposed to be?

MALAYA: Supposed to be...am I supposed to be something?

BLUEBIRD: Let's try that again. I'm Bluebird Azurite! And you are?

MALAYA: I'm Pad-I mean, Ru-I mean Malaya! I'm Malaya Garnet! Who're you?

BLUEBIRD: I just told you. I'm Bluebird.

MALAYA: You are? Nice to meet you! I'm Malaya!

The expression on Bluebird's face was, for lack of better terms, the ultimate -_- face. She quickly went back to smiling.

BLUEBIRD: Now, that's interesting! You're a fusion, just like lil' old me! That looks to be a Sapphire gem on your hand, yeah?

Bluebird pointed at Padparadscha's gem, which Malaya glanced at.

MALAYA: This is a Padparadscha Sapphire gem. My other gem is right here on my leg!

Malaya showed off the gem on her thigh, which Bluebird examined closely. The cluelessness, the way she spoke...it couldn't be!

BLUEBIRD: Is that Ruby a former member of a Squad including Ruby 1F4 Cut-4ND, by any chance?

1F4 Cut-4ND? Malaya had certainly heard that before, but she couldn't place where.

MALAYA: Maybe?

That confirmed it. Bluebird knew EXACTLY which Ruby this fusion had. Before she could say anything else, she saw none other than Steven Universe enter the house.

BLUEBIRD: At last!

She had to get away from Malaya. Distracting her really didn't sound too hard.

BLUEBIRD: Look! Over there!

MALAYA: Huh? Where?

As Malaya looked away, Bluebird made her daring escape.

MALAYA: I don't see anything-

Bluebird had disappeared! But how?

Long after the party, and unbeknownst to Leggy and Padparadscha, Bluebird Azurite had revealed herself to Steven as the fusion of Aquamarine and Eyeball the Ruby. They were quickly defeated by Alexandrite, but flew off together to fight another day. They landed in the woods outside of Beach City (far enough away from Jasper's home to not be noticed, of course) to reconvene.

AQUAMARINE: That went _horribly_!

EYEBALL: Why're you blaming _me_? How was I supposed to know Steven could turn all PINK!

AQUAMARINE: _You_ were the one who spent all that time with him in a bubble!

Both of them growled at each other in anger, but Aquamarine calmed down first.

AQUAMARINE: Enough. Blaming each other isn't going to get us anywhere. We need more firepower than we thought if we're going to take Steven down.

EYEBALL: Right.

AQUAMARINE: As Bluebird, we met that Malaya fusion. You recognized her Ruby component, didn't you?

EYEBALL: Yeah, I did. She was the Newbie in my old Squad.

AQUAMARINE: Hm...Do you think we could convince her to join us?

EYEBALL: I _know_ I could. I could convince her to do anything!

AQUAMARINE: Well then, what are we waiting for?!

With their wills reinvigorated, Aquamarine picked up her fusion partner and flew toward Little Homeworld.

Leggy and Padparadscha were on one of their many walks through Little Homeworld. They liked to just spend some time wandering around and talking. It was fun for them! Leggy also liked how she felt like she was escorting a Sapphire around. Imagine that. The little Newbie Ruby spending all her time with a Padparadscha Sapphire!

Padparadscha stopped in her tracks, and her expression turned grim.

LEGGY: Huh? Hey Pad, what's wrong?

PADPARADSCHA: I forsee...two gems. One of them knows you, the other does not. They will approach us.

Knowing that Padparadscha's predictions were always late, Leggy eyes darted around for signs of the gems. Not far away, another Ruby and an Aquamarine were walking toward them.

LEGGY: That Ruby...

Eyeball and Aquamarine stopped in front of Leggy and Padparadscha. Padparadscha instinctively hid behind her partner.

EYEBALL: Well I'll be. It's been a while since I've seen you, soldier.

LEGGY: Ruby! I haven't seen you since you went to see the Diamonds. What've you been doing all this time?

Eyeball's mouth twisted into a sinister smile.

EYEBALL: Me and Aquamarine here have been working together to fight the greatest menace Homeworld has ever seen!

Leggy gasped.

LEGGY: You have? Gosh, that sounds important! What menace?

PADPARADSCHA: The Ruby will speak of a villain, and this villain is...Steven?

LEGGY: What? Steven? That's ridiculous, Paddy! He's not a menace!

Eyeball grew more angry.

EYEBALL: _YES_ HE _IS,_ RUBY! Think about it! Ever since he tricked everyone into liking him, he's _destroyed_ our way of life!

AQUAMARINE: Not to mention removing my status as an elite.

EYEBALL: After he disbanded the Diamond Authority, didn't you feel worthless? Like you didn't mean anything anymore?! That's all Steven's fault!

Padparadscha's grip on Leggy grew tighter. Leggy had never seen Padparadscha this horrified.

LEGGY: Well, Padparadscha had to feel like that all the time, even when the Diamonds were still in charge. Era 3's changes have made a lot of gems really happy. I made these new friends, Rhodonite, the Rutiles, and Fluorite, and they-

EYEBALL: _FORGET_ ABOUT THOSE EARTH-LOVING PEBBLES! You're a _RUBY_ , soldier! A warrior! And look what you're doing. You've gone _soft_!

LEGGY: I...I was always "soft."

Aquamarine groaned. Clearly, Eyeball wasn't as good of a negotiator as she claimed.

AQUAMARINE: This Ruby is your former commanding officer, and I am a former elite. You haven't got a choice. You listen to us, or you get shattered!

Fear started to grip Leggy, too. Padparadscha decided to speak up.

PADPARADSCHA: The Aquamarine and Ruby will attempt to manipulate my Ruby through her past as a soldier and their former rankings. What they do not understand is that this is in fact the happiest both Leggy and I have ever been.

Aquamarine and Eyeball looked at each other, and back at the other gems.

EYEBALL: I thought you were _better_ than that, Ruby. And what's that name. "Leggy?" It's just like that _stupid_ "Eyeball" name that Steven gave me. That's where the name came from, isn't it! YOU'VE ALLIED YOURSELF WITH HIM!

AQUAMARINE: Right, that's it. If you're not with us, you're against us!

The hateful gems fused together to form Bluebird Azurite, shocking Padparadscha and Leggy.

LEGGY: YOU TWO ARE BLUEBIRD?

PADPARADSCHA: I forsee a massive twist of fate!

BLUEBIRD: That's right, traitors! Take it all in, for I will be the last gem you ever see!

Bluebird summoned her Cutlass and rushed toward the innocent gems. Leggy managed to push Padparadscha to the ground just in time to dodge the attack.

PADPARADSCHA: Look out! Bluebird is about to attack!

BLUEBIRD: HA! It figures you're spending all your time with this Sapphire. She's just as absentminded as you!

Leggy grew more determined. She would show them who was absentminded! She and Padparadscha fused together, and Malaya got herself off the ground. She prepared herself for battle.

MALAYA: I won't let you get away with...whatever you're trying to get away with!

Bluebird's smug face said it all. She viewed Malaya as the least threatening fusion she'd ever seen.

MALAYA: All that stuff you said about feeling worthless...That's how Padparadscha felt _before_ she met Steven. And that's how _YOU_ made Ruby feel _EVERY DAY_! All the other Rubies ever did was make fun of her! And y'know what? We got sick of it!

Malaya summoned her own weapons: tonfas. Her stance was stable and her eyes were filled with fire.

BLUEBIRD: What're THOSE supposed to be? Sticks with little blades? You probably don't even know how to USE those!

With a battle cry, Malaya ran at Bluebird and landed a blow. The little fusion flew back. She got up and flew back to her previous position.

BLUEBIRD: Color me impressed! That was just lucky. Try THIS!

Bluebird flew all around Malaya, swinging her cutlass at the Garnet. Malaya blocked the attacks as best as she could, but it was clear Bluebird was winning.

BLUEBIRD: Give up! You're outmatched!

Bluebird's speed was overwhelming. Malaya couldn't process it...in a moment of frustration, she flung her tonfas wildly...and it somehow hit Bluebird hard enough to knock her all the way back to the woods.

MALAYA: Did...Did I win?

Garnet ran to Malaya, gauntlets drawn. She surveyed the area, but all she saw was Malaya. Her vision foretold Bluebird was supposed to be there...

GARNET: Malaya?

MALAYA: Garnet! When did you get here?

GARNET: Just now. I had a vision that Bluebird would come here and attack. I'm not too late, am I?

MALAYA: Bluebird? She was just here, yeah.

GARNET: Well, where did she go?

MALAYA: I dunno. I must've hit her pretty hard for her to go off flying like that!

Garnet removed her sunglasses, revealing a shocked look on her 3 eyes.

GARNET: You...You defeated Bluebird?

MALAYA: Hm? Garnet, when did you get here? You just missed my epic battle with Bluebird!

GARNET: I didn't...I didn't think it was possible. There was absolutely no possible future where you would come out victorious.

MALAYA: There wasn't? Does that mean I didn't win?

Garnet chuckled and pat Malaya on the back.

GARNET: No. It means I underestimated you. When I look at you, I'm reminded of my younger self. So full of questions, so inexperienced...But I was also willing to fight for what I believed in. I should've known you could do the same.

MALAYA: Are you talking about when I fought Bluebird?

Garnet smiled at her fellow fusion.

GARNET: You keep surprising me, Malaya. Keep it up.

MALAYA: Um...OK!


	6. Here We Are In The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padparadscha's planning on returning to space with Lars once she graduates, but what does that mean for Leggy? This takes place not long before Little Graduation.

Life quickly returned to normal for Padparadscha and Leggy after their surprising victory over Bluebird Azurite. Fluorite, the Rutiles, and Rhodonite were floored! Their Malaya, winning a FIGHT! Lars had heard about this, and saw potential. He wanted to go back to space with the Off Colors when they graduated, but he knew that Padparadscha wouldn't want to leave Leggy behind. He had discussed the possibility with the others, and they all said yes. He planned on asking Padparadscha first, and then she would ask Leggy. If Padparadscha was the one asking, then Leggy'd be more likely to agree! Wouldn't she?

Padparadscha had asked Leggy to meet her on top of the tall tower in the center of Little Homeworld. After a few hours of looking for it, finding it, and forgetting where it was again, Leggy made her way to the top to see Padparadscha sitting down and waiting for her.

LEGGY: Padparadscha! Sorry I'm late! I kept getting lost...I'd forget my gem if it wasn't attached to me, hehe.

PADPARADSCHA: I forsee that Leggy will arrive late. I will not mind.

Leggy sighed in relief and sat next to Padparadscha. She was looking up at the sky, so Leggy looked up too.

LEGGY: So...what'd ya want to talk to me about?

Padparadscha remained silent for a bit, then answered.

PADPARADSCHA: You will be curious as to the purpose of this meeting. I have called you here because of a proposition Lars has given me.

Leggy knew Lars. He was the pink-hued human that all of her new friends spent time with in space. He seemed nice, and he always treated Malaya well.

LEGGY: Yeah? What kinda proposition?

Leggy, as usual, gave Padparadscha a few seconds to respond.

PADPARADSCHA: He has offered myself and the other Off Colors to rejoin his crew and go back into space once we graduate.

Tears streamed down Leggy's face. She could feel her life crashing into little pieces. Her Sapphire and her best friends were all going to leave her behind, just like her Squad, and she'd be all alone and afraid and-

Padparadscha hugged her partner. Leggy hugged back, tears still falling.

LEGGY: I...I want you to do what makes you happy, Padparadscha, really, but I just...I don't know what I'd do without you anymore. You and the others have all made my life so much...happier! But if it's really what you want...

PADPARADSCHA: I foresee tears falling from your eyes, but you will simply be confused. I am not planning on leaving you behind. Lars has asked me to extend this invitation to you as well!

Leggy's tears stopped. She got out of the hug and placed her hands on Padparadscha's shoulders.

LEGGY: You...you're not planning on leaving me behind?

Padparadscha giggled.

PADPARADSCHA: You are about to ask a very foolish question. I would never consider leaving you behind! I made it very clear to Lars. If you do not wish to come with me, then I will not leave the Earth.

LEGGY: You mean it?

After a moment or so, Padparadscha nodded. Leggy thought about it. She liked Earth. It was beautiful, and she liked her classes. But if there was one thing she liked more than Earth, it was the friends she made there. If going to space meant that she would spend her time with the Off Colors, then she'd go.

PADPARADSCHA: I predict that you will be deep in thought about this most important decision. Oh, the anticipation!

LEGGY: I...I'll go with you! We'll be the greatest space crewmates in the whole wide universe!

Leggy got off the ground in her fit of passion and pointed to the sky.

LEGGY: And all you bad guys out in space better watch out! Her and me, we're gonna kick your butts!

Padparadscha got up and kissed Leggy on the cheek.

PADPARADSCHA: We will be there for each other always, strong together!

LEGGY: YEAH!

PADPARADSCHA: I spoke with Steven. He agreed that if I am to graduate, that means Malaya is also eligible for graduation!

LEGGY: Really? ALRIGHT! I'm gonna graduate!

Leggy picked Padparadscha up and threw her into the air. Once she landed back in Leggy's arms, Padparadscha made a small "weee!" noise.

PADPARADSCHA: Lars acts as a portal back to Earth, so if you and I ever wish to return, we can do so.

LEGGY: Sounds great! We'll tell everybody about our awesome space-pirate exploits. I mean, I was in space for a real long time. That means I've gotta know my way around, right?

PADPARADSCHA: I predict that Lars is growing anxious about our decision. The best course of action is to go and inform him.

LEGGY: If you're sayin' that now, he must be really freakin' out...C'mon! Let's go!

Lars paced back and forth outside of his bakery. Padparadscha, for all her faults, was a really good technical advisor. If she wouldn't come with him on the Sun Incinerator, what would he do?

MALAYA: Excuse me, I'm looking for Lars!

Lars stumbled back and saw Malaya standing in front of him.  
  
LARS: Malaya! Didn't expect to see you here...you do know I'm Lars, right?

MALAYA: Lars! There you are! I was just looking for you. I had something very important to talk to you about.

LARS: Gotcha. Is it about going into space with me?

MALAYA: Going into space? That's exactly what I wanted to talk with Lars about!

LARS: I'm Lars.

MALAYA: Huh? Oh, Lars! I wanted to tell you my decision!

Lars laughed.

LARS: Alright, what did you decide?

MALAYA: I decided...that I wanna go with you to space! I'll be the best technical advisor you ever saw!

Malaya stood with pride. Lars sighed in relief.

LARS: That's great! I'll go tell the others. You sure about this?

MALAYA: Sure about what?

LARS: Are you sure you want to go to space with us, I mean.

MALAYA: Ah. Yeah, I'm sure! Super sure!

LARS: Great to hear. You'll be a fine addition to the crew, Malaya.

Malaya did her diamond salute, but then remembered that she didn't have to do that anymore. She had seen a human salute in a movie once, so she copied that instead.

LARS: C'mon. Time to prepare for space travel.

MALAYA: Space travel!

Malaya and Lars walked off, ready to face the future.

MALAYA: ...Why would we need to prepare for that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this means Malaya would be the gem present at Little Graduation, not Padparadscha.
> 
> That's the end of this story! I literally spent like all of these past 2 days writing it, and I think that this is where it can end. Who knows, maybe I'll write other stuff for the two of them later. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed reading it!


End file.
